Things to do, Sites to see
Must See Sites Mystery Volcano This volcano is on the outskirts of the island. It is a great place to take a hike. If you love nature this is a great place to visit. It is a must see place to visit on Eeliab Island. You can see lots of things on the island from here.But this is not your ordinary volcano. If you think it's like the typical volcano that shoots lava out it's not. Beware! If you go too close to the top of the volcano you will be sucked into the volcano and out into the sea. This island is out in the middle of the ocean so you don't really have a chance of surviving this. Mermaid Lake Do you love mermaid? Well if you do then this is a great site to visit on this island. You are probably thinking mermaids aren't real but don't be fooled, they are on Eeliab Island. There are facts that they live in this lake but are a rare siting. There are many other things you can do. Mermaid Lake is a great place to have a picnic with the family. It is also perfect to swim in. You could go snorkeling and see the many other creatures that live in the lake. Self Contained Island Climates Desert Since this is a self contained island you don't have to settle for one climate. If you want it to be more hot and dry go to the desert part on the north side of the island. It is great to go out and see lots of desert wildlife. You could go on an Adventure Through the Desert tour. That is when you go on a ranger ride through the desert with a tour guide. Once you get back there is are some great places for lunch like: Coyote Cafe, Sweet Treat Shop, and many more. There is also an amazing ice cream place called . Tropical Island If you want to go to the typical tropical island then head to the south part of this island. The only thing missing is the beach since you are in the ocean and it's all around you so you really can't have a beach. But this is where Mermaid Lake is located. There are also many other lakes on this part of the island. This is where your many resorts are. First you have a Disney resort. This is a great place to stay with your kids. The staff is very friendly and are very welcoming. You have a small amusement park and water park with the resort. It is open to all ages. The hotel is Disney themed. Each room has a different theme like one may be Cinderella while another could be Mickey Mouse. If you don't want a Disney themed resort but still want something great for the whole family there is another resort called the Star Resort. It is a great place for your family to stay. There is much for you to do. The staff is great with kids. They have free snacks and drinks in the evening. But it is also great if you don't have kids. They have ots to do for adults too. You have many water and amusement parks on this part of the island. Rain forest Lastly you have the rain forest is all throughout the middle if the island. This is where your volcano is located. This part of the island is great for seeing tropical wildlife. You can take a walk or a ride through the forest. There are many mountains to climb. It is a fun place to visit.